


Did You Ever Concider

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon time period but also being gay is a-okay, F/M, Fluff, I will never make Martha Jefferson hetero thats not happening, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, im like 0 percent sure abt where this was meant to go, light homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: Philip took a deep breath and looked up to face Georges and his heart almost melted. He was almost and irresistibly perfect. He pulled his hand away from the marking amongst his arm, and in response Georges opposed the notion and stared at his own. A mid-tone of yellow and orange. A gasp from Adrienne was heard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatedfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/gifts).



Philip was excited to meet Lafayette and his family of course but he never expected to his dad so worked up either. The elder Hamilton was whining and dragging his wife to the door complaining about being late and shortening the already short trip of the french family. Philip laughed as his mother started walking slower the more his father complained. He quietly rubbed the wing-shaped marking on his wrist. It was still white, indicating he’d never once seen nor met his soulmate. Philip didn’t let on to how much he cared about this, with all his flirting. Yet he did care and he was fairly upset everyone had found their someone except him. Theodosia’s had lit up in a warm yellow upon meeting William Mulligan, who’s had glowed a soft grey. His father’s was blue and his mother’s was green. Frances had a lavender and her girlfriend Martha had orange. Philip had white. Boring and plain. A mark of loneliness.

 

“Philip come along dearest, as your father has stated we’re going to be late.” Philip turned to his mother and nodded, following quickly. They were off to meet the Marquis de Lafayette, his wife Adrienne, and their son Georges. The whole ride there, Alexander refused to stay quiet about the Marquis. He ranted on and on about their times together and then he went on about how sweet Adrienne was. Finally he started explain Georges. He was a year older than Philip, valedictorian in high school and aiming for that in college. As his father rambled Philip became even more distressed about meeting him. What if he didn’t measure up? Sure Philip was smart but not valedictorian. He knew French but would never be as fluent as his father and especially never as fluent as they Lafayette’s.

 

He began rubbing the marking harder as they pulled into the docks, as if trying to rub it off. He already knew his friends were sorry for him, he really didn’t need anyone else feeling that way. Especially French aristocrats. “Philip, dearest stop that. It’s quite distracting. And if you’re trying to keep it hidden, then rubbing it won’t help.” His mother didn’t look at him as she spoke, simply keeping her head high as walking straight on like she was the queen of England. He looked down ashamed. God, he’d never measure up to his parents. Deeply in love, rich, and ever proud. Something that Philip could have never done on his own.

 

Stuck so deep in his thoughts, Philip almost didn’t see the three French nobles approaching. He looked up with his father cried out and broke stance to rush to his old friend, who shared Hamilton’s excitement. His mother had greeted Adrienne with warmth, the two instantly striking up a conversation over dresses and jewelry. Philip took a deep breath and looked up to face Georges and his heart almost melted. He was almost and irresistibly perfect. He pulled his hand away from the marking amongst his arm, and in response Georges opposed the notion and stared at his own. A mid-tone of yellow and orange. A gasp from Adrienne was heard. “I’m worry Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton but I do believe we must take our leave now. We will meet tomorrow as planned!” She was rushed and took her son’s arm, dragging him away. The Marquis followed quickly and unsure of what had caused his wife’s sudden outburst.  
Eliza sighed and she and Alexander shared a look. “Alex, you’ve never said that Adrienne took that stance. We won’t be able to invite poor Frances and Martha as we’d wished!” She held her fan close and tight to her chest, knuckles almost white from how hard she gripped it. She’d always been one to advocate for equality.

 

Alexander shrugged. “I’d assumed with her husband’s past she’d be fine. Granted though we never could have expected...this. I mean I don’t wish to say it’s strange, believe me I fully support it, but...what’ll come of it?” Philip was confused. His father’s look was that of not complete concern but rather that of when he looked at Frances and Martha. The way the two girls would laugh and giggle. Frances was so much like her father and Martha was thankfully nothing like her own. Alexander watched them longingly at times. He legally was a guardian of Frances ever since her father had died and her mother had walked out. Of course he couldn’t say he approved of her soulmate being Martha Jefferson, he still looked at them as if afraid of how the world would react to their love. He turned to Philip and smiled. Shaking his head he reached for his son’s arm and held it up.

 

Philip looked down and no longer saw white. It was a soft blue and outlined buy a gentle lavender. Thinking back to the way Adrienne reacted and the way Georges has stared at his arm. That couldn’t be it, it couldn’t be him. Georges was nothing short of a god. Philip wasn’t like him at all. His hair was a mess, his emotions were always obscured. His friends were clearly growing tired of his incoherent rants. Georges would too, soulmate or not. He also lived in France and went to college there. It just wouldn’t work. “Philip!” A french voice called. He turned to see Georges frantically jogging over, stopping breathlessly before looking up and smiling, “I haven’t much time, my mother always beats my father in arguments. But all the same, I’d love to take a walk. Get to know you.”

 

Eliza laughed and pushed Philip along. “Go. Your father and I will stall. We’ve always had a talent for it.” So, they walked. Philip quite enjoyed the conversation and he can't honestly remember when he and Georges had interlocked fingers. But they had and as they made it back to their parents, all had calmed down.

 

“Well Georges. Your father and I have...settled on an agreement.” Adrienne was flattening out her dress and clearly trying to avoid eye contact. “Seeing as we have way more money than we’ve ever known what to do with we presume you can attend one of those overpriced American colleges.” There was a sneer to her tone, but all the same a glimmer shone in her eyes. The same that had come with Frances and Martha announcing their finding of each other and Alexander almost passing out. 

 

Georges squeezed Philip’s hand a bit as he stood up a little taller. “Mother, you feeling alright? I’ve never seen you show kindness to the relations of same-sex couples.” He was playing of course, but clearly still begging for an answer.

 

Adrienne smiled a slight bit. “Well I do believe these Hamiltons have shown me quite a few things I never truly got. Now come along dear, I have a dress fitting at three and I refuse to show late.” She turned to Alex with soft eyes. “Your John sounded so lovely. I so pray he finds happiness on the other side of it all.”

 

George smiled and lifted Philip’s hand to place a gentle kiss, a teasing glint in his eyes. “Au Revoir my love. ‘Till another day.” 

 

Philip went red and nodded with a grin. “As it shall it is, it shall be.”

 

As the Lafayette’s turned away, Philip could feel his mother’s hand on his shoulder. “My dear I believe Frances would be over joyed to hear of this. Shall we retire to home?” Philip nodded gleefully and the whole way back, a hand was placed on the mark. The colors complimented each other so well and so prettily.

 

Arriving at home, Frances had quickly embraced him once the news was shared. Perhaps, and this is only a perhaps, it was well worth the wait and silent ridicule to end up in his position.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled so hard with this oh m y g od


End file.
